Forever Of Life Times
by MaSucree
Summary: “…I offer you Kagome Higurashi a forever of lifetimes… to be with your soul mate…” The Shikon is finished and each of the four souls given their rewards. Is Kagome’s soul mate who she thinks they really are?
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer Sadly I do not know any of the Inu Yasha Characters nor do I claim to.**

Yeah they'll be spelling and grammatical errors, I know they're there but have yet to get round to fixing it. Please don't  
send me comments or messages about where and how I've screwed up. I know they're there and goodness knows  
how many times I've gone through this chapter.

For the most part this is an experiment, I haven't written a fanfic in two years. We'll see how things go.

**Chapter One  
.:Forever Of Life Times:. **_  
_

_"Anguish is realizing what could have been, but never was  
It's emptiness that fills the cup  
Devotion in the method of my fall.  
Pointless... futility continuing  
Endless... flowing corrupted vein.  
Walk the faded line, cursed crawl of time" **(Lamb Of God – The Faded Line)**_

FoLt

I turn seventy two today….

Fifteen of those years spent in a time three hundred or something years in the future. The other fifty seven years spent  
three hundred or something years in the past wearing the face of a young woman that never aged. The last forty years  
spent watching the children of the man I loved with another woman, grow up and get married. The last twenty watching  
as my friends began the slow decline into death, as I stayed the same. The last ten watching as the man I loved slowly died.

I turn seventy two today….

And I have the rest of forever to live out.

FoLt

_White light every where.  
"You did well, you fulfilled your first mission"  
White light making it hard to see the figure in front of me.  
"As a reward I offer you Kagome Higurashi a forever of lifetimes to be with your soul mate…"  
White light slowly forming the face of a woman.  
"Do you accept this Kagome Higurashi? Miko and Guardian of the Shikon-No-Tama?"  
Its words were making my ears hurt from the echoing.  
"Do you accept your reward?"  
"Yes…" I answered.  
The white light disappeared into darkness with a painful flare even brighter than thought possible._

Flat on my back starring at a sky with too many clouds for its own good, the smell of blood hit my senses before the sight  
of headless and limbless, lifeless corpses assaulted my vision. A battlefield; youkai and human alike strewn here and there  
in the flood of blood and meat that was once attached to them. It was quiet, like expected of a battlefield after the people  
fighting had run out.

Moving was harder than it should have been, my head spun still hearing the echoing words of the female figure; the  
Shikon-No-Tama taking form. The white light had left fluffy dents in my vision and a headache behind my eyes.

I knew though that we had won, the Shikon-No-Tama completed and Naraku finally dead, it had taken us all even  
the humans to kill him. Many of them had not made it but they all knew it was no longer in vain. Finally it was done  
and the long and tireless fight we had put up to defend the greater good was over.

As the Shikon-No-Tama was made up of four souls, those four or us who protected each soul got each our rewards.

Kushimetama - Wisdom.  
Miroku.  
Freedom from his family's curse to live a life of many long years.

Megimetama – Friendship  
Sango  
Her brother Kohaku returned to her, to be by her side to watch as their family line grew once more.

Sakimetama – Love  
Me  
A forever of lifetimes with my soul mate.

Aramitama – Courage  
Inu Yasha  
A life time with his soul mate.

Our rewards were those of wishes that were our deepest desires that we could never really put into words but yearned  
for with everything we had.

Sango ran to me with Miroku limping but smiling behind her, Sango was grinning at me and she helped me to my feet and  
embraced me warmly.

"We did it Kagome, we finally did it" she laughed.

I looked from her to Miroku finding myself smiling too. He removed the beads from his left hand and showed me his palm;  
no hell hole, no trace that it had ever been there.

"I'm free" he said softly still shocked at it himself.

Sango pointed behind Miroku.

"Kohaku is alive, the Shikon-No-Tama gave him back to me" she explained tears brimming her eyes.

I hugged her again and then asked where Inu Yasha was. Sango and Miroku then looked at each other; their expressions  
become hidden from me. Angrily Sango pointed to where Inu Yasha was meant to be.

I should have listened to my inner voices, telling me to walk slower or to even turn around. I should have expected what  
was coming, should have read it in everyone's faces, thought about something else besides my own feelings.

All I could think of those as I picked my way across the battlefield; was if Inu Yasha was alright. I passed Shippou who  
hugged me tightly and then looked away unhappily when I asked about Inu Yasha.  
I should have seen it coming.

I don't know if a bruised and beaten heart could have made such a sound when it broke, but it did. Standing there in his  
arms was the woman whose shadow I had walked in the last four and a bit years that I had been in the Sengoku Jidai.  
Inu Yasha looked up at me with human but still golden eyes, black hair falling haphazardly over his face.

"Kagome!" he called reaching out to her, taking _her_ hand in the other. "I'm human" he cried.

I took slow steps towards him, feeling like my body was betraying me when the rest of me wanted to run away; back  
home to where I belonged.

"The Shikon-No-Tama made me and Kikyou human" Inu Yasha laughed giving me a hug.

I felt sick when he spoke her name, I looked up into her face and she smiled a kind smile. A smile that had forgotten all those  
times she had tried to kill me, to take back the rest of her soul. A smile forgetting that its person had once been a walking corpse.

I had been tricked, no forever with my soul mate, they were promised to another. The Shikon-No-Tama had tricked me.  
Where was my forever?

"What were you given Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

I said nothing. He stood there still holding _her_ hand, still too close to Inu Yasha for my liking. I wanted to tear them apart stand  
in the middle and yell at _her_. This could truly not how it was meant to happen, this could not have been my reward.

"It gave me nothing" I said in a hoarse voice that was barely my own.

And it was true it had given me nothing but an empty eternity.

While the others searched the battlefield for anyone still alive, I wondered towards the Bone Eater well that would take me  
back home. I sat upon the edge looking down into its depths; I needed to go home away from the hurt and the rejection that  
only I felt.

I connected with the bottom of the well still on the same side of time I had been, no magic pulling me home, no magic taking me  
to where I needed to be. I was stuck.

I don't know how long I cried, I had run out of water for tears a long time before Kaede found me. God only knew how she  
managed to get inside the well but she pulled me into her lap and rocked me till I ceased.

"We all have to make sacrifices child" she said stroking my hair.

I blubbered many things to her, many that I can not remember or I guess its try not to remember. I however remember  
demanding why me?

"Inu Yasha mustn't be your soul mate" she declared.

Outraged and heart sore I dismissed this outrageous idea, I had been tricked as any woman scorned believed. I had  
been betrayed.

"I can't go home" I croaked through a raw throat.

"Maybe you'll find home again" Kaede suggested, helping me to stand.

I then saw the ladder she had put inside the well, how she had gotten in and how we would get out. We walked towards  
the small village; that I guess would be my new home. With that thought I swallowed a sob that hurt my throat; Kaede  
took me hand and gave it a squeeze.

Inu Yasha blissfully happy and human with his now alive woman dangling from his arm, waited for us back in the small  
village. What was left of the town cheered for me and I just starred blankly past it all. Kaede pinched me to get my  
attention as Sango and Miroku came up to me holding one another's hand, both worried and both understanding. I  
could not however destroy their happiness and put on my face a happy, serene expression that most Miko wore.

I would not ruin their lives with my screwed up one.

FoLt

It did not take long before Inu Yasha and Kikyou to get married, Sango and Miroku followed not long after. I had  
settled in with Kaede and Shippou, taking up the duty of Miko apprentice.

Sango and Miroku had the first child, followed me two others before Inu Yasha and Kikyou had their two. As the children  
grew older I moved out into a small hut with Shippou, on the outskirts of the village just before the forest got thicker.

Living in the Sengoku Jidai became a way of life, warm showers, hair dryers and modern clothes became the norm. I was  
yet to find a home or a place to call home but life with little Shippou slowly growing into a teen Kitsune was as close as  
I would get.

It did not take not many years for me to realise that at least one part of my "reward" had come true. I was to turn thirty and  
my face still resembled the one I had when I was nineteen. It please Shippou to no end who was a full blood kitsune, he  
would have his mama forever.

…I was promised forever and I got it.

**bows Not too bad so far. Let's see where this goes. I'm not too fussed with reviews but as long as it interests  
you a little bit and you want to keep reading that's all that matters.  
Thanks for reading**

**MaSucree**

**EDIT: Structure changed to tidy up paragraphs after Fanfiction dot net edit thing messed with it all   
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not know any of the Inu Yasha Characters nor do I claim to.**

Thank you for all your reviews I did not expect any but thank you all the same.

**Chapter Two  
.:Forever Of Life Times:. **

"_suffer a self-imposed exile, taste the bitter fruits of denial  
In the presence of greatness the humble can only bow.  
Frost on the breath of life  
Empty of warmth or light  
Full of nothing but deprivation  
Eternal winter.  
Tell me a lie with the best of intentions"_ (Lamb Of God - Break You)

**.:FotL:.**

No high hopes for an endless life time, within a few years Kaede and decayed to a point where she was house  
bound in her hut. Shippou still young enough to be willing to look after her, took care of Kaede while I took  
over her duties of caring for the village. Disease took many but still the village prospered to a certain extent  
even grew with out all the constant youkai attacks.

Some miko I was; at the birth of Inu Yasha's and Kikyou's first child I was present to aid in the birth. Thoughts  
were racing through me to just step back and do nothing, let Kikyou die in child birth, let their runt die and Inu  
Yasha to have an empty existence like I felt I had.

Upon seeing the child however I knew I could not; I was not as dark as I thought I was or torn up enough to  
seek vengeance. A scorned woman I may be but I knew a place for all things. One could even say I grew to  
love their children, from my distance anyway.

I never went to visit their home unless called upon specially; their children were beautiful exactly what I thought  
they would look like. Nothing could compare to Sango's and Mikrou's children though such lively children;  
I was their favourite god mother of course and them my favourite god children.

Even with my ageless form I still yearned for children, to know what the two families I had watched grow felt.  
I had my little Shippou who I helped grow into his teens slowly, but how much longer would my adopted son  
want to stay with an ageless and broken miko and a crippled old woman soon to die? Shippou too would  
want to go out and explore and have his own family and he was truly not my own let alone species no matter  
how much we both wished it.

I knew Inu Yasha did not have long after his fifty third human birthday, he was riddled with sickness that I had  
felt only once before in my old aunt who had died from cancer. From this time and place I could not help only  
watch and send herbs and mixtures to ease his pain. Stuck in my depression I had spiralled my self into over  
the years any miko powers I had once possessed were gone or hiding.

Inu Yasha's oldest son came a few days before my own birthday, my seventy second.

"Miko-sama" ever the polite child, not really knowing what had occurred before his birth but a mighty battle  
in which his father had gained his bride and humanity.

"Hmm?" I said not looking up from my pot, I already knew what he was here for.

"It is father, we do not think he will make it through the night, he has requested you as well as monk-sama and  
Taijiya-sama" he explained, his voice tired.

I looked up to the child…man with the eyes on Inu Yasha but the features of Kikyou; he was in his prime with  
his own family and worries.

"I will come little Roukai" I sighed remembering his name at least.

He bowed gratefully.

"I would accompany you but I must go fetch monk-sama and taiyiya-sama" Roukai insisted his eyes flitting around  
my small hut that was attached to Kaede's.

"That is fine" I answered grabbing my bag of things.

Roukai left quickly and I went to tell Kaede that I was going and to tell Shippou to follow when he returned from  
the forest.

"Be forgiving Kagome-chan" she called in her wrinkled paper voice.

I did not know why she was still alive at her age, she was stubborn perhaps. Especially with her wisdom that was  
sometimes forced upon this dejected soul.

I made the walk through the deathly quiet village to Inu Yasha's and Kikyou's hut, the small hut reeked of decay and  
I almost gagged. Kikyou greeted me at the door with an expression which ruined her kind face which had aged well.

"Through here" she said in a respectful tone and averted gaze.

I did not hate Kikyou, not any more I had gone beyond that. I was just lonely and jealous of the love and family she  
had gained.

I followed her to the back room where the remains of a once proud and sprightly man lay on a futon. He looked frail,  
a look on Inu Yasha I would never get used to, nor would I ever erase it from my memory.

"Kagome" he smiled up at me with his wrinkled mouth.

"Hello Inu Yasha" I said sitting next to his futon.

"Thank you for coming" he said slipping his old and small hand into mine.

"Like I had a choice" I joked.

He smiled again.

"Take care of them wont you?" he whispered.

I frowned.

"Of course Inu Yasha" I said.

"No, them" he insisted.

I patted his hand with my free one.

"Your sickness makes you mad" I persisted.

He glowered at me.

"Do not be cruel young lady" he teased but only brought a grimace to my face. "You are even more beautiful Kagome;  
do not reject your gift"

I wanted to cackle with cruel laughter. Gift what did he know? He got to have a life with all that he loved even though it  
ended. I had received an empty life with no end, having to watch as he and many others I had cared for die.

"Sesshoumaru, do not be looming in the shadows you will scare my grandchildren" Inu Yasha called out with his croaky  
voice.

I turned to find Sesshoumaru, great tai-youkai of the west lurking in the door way to the small room. What was he doing  
here of all people? We had not really seen him since the battle all those years ago.

"I am surprised that frail human body of yours could pick up where I was" Sesshoumaru said in his cold voice as he  
took a step into the room.

It instantly felt smaller and I wanted to run from the room, I knew Sesshoumaru was no threat to me but I was still very  
frightened of him. Nor did I know just how much my immortality covered, and I was not willing to find out with this  
youkai who had tried to kill me on several occasions.

"I will always know where you are, it is a necessity one needs with you prowling around" Inu Yasha coughed into  
his sleeve.

I thought I almost saw a smirk cross the emotionless youkai's face, but it was gone even before I could think.  
He turned to me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Miko" he said with a small inclination of his head, which I took as a greeting.

I heard the sound of Sango and Miroku arriving noisily which was custom for them and their small tribe  
of children and younger grandchildren.

They came in the door smiles all round and each with a hug for the dying man in the futon.

"So he's here" Sango said with a glare slash glance in Sesshoumaru's way.

"It would appear so" Sesshoumaru retorted coldly.

I was not sure why he was here; if it wad to farewell his brother or to make sure he passed out of this world no  
longer a disgrace to his family line; though Inu Yasha was no longer a threat now fully human. Who knew?

Sango and Mikrou along with their large family did not stay long only long enough to say good bye to Inu Yasha  
with only a few tears. I noticed his sons and grandchildren waited out in the rest of the hut and Kikyou remained quiet.

Once all was quiet again Inu Yasha beckoned for me and shooed the others out; Kikyou just nodded and Sesshoumaru  
nothing. Inu Yasha took my hand again and held it in his warm but chilly hands, he would be not long in this world  
I had experience enough passings to know this.

"These years have been hard on you Kagome, but do not fret I am sure your endless years to follow will be kind  
on you. You deserve it" he said to me.

I did not feel as though I did, bitter and twisted I was. Such kind words brought tears to my eyes.

"I loved you" I whispered looking anywhere but his failing eyes.

"I know" he said, "you _loved_ me, but I was not meant for you. I am sorry for all your pain Kagome"

Every time he said my name my heart strings pulled and my eyes watered.

"Be kind to your self and look after them" Inu Yasha his voice growing ever quieter.

"You may be dying but no tricks Inu Yasha, who is them?" I demanded gently.

"Your family of course, do not think you're dark and cursed enough not to have one or young lady I shall-" he  
was cut off by wheezy cough.

I held onto his hand tightly and when he calmed down he just lay there breathing heavily.

"Make sure everyone keeps out of trouble and I wanted to ask you something" Inu Yasha said so quietly that  
I had to lean in close.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Watch over my family, all of them all of those to come, make sure they don't forget what we did and where they came  
from. Tell them all the stories" Inu Yasha insisted. "I don't want to be forgotten"

He looked so scared.

"You old fool" I whispered kissing his forehead and receiving a smile that resembled his once devilish one "Of course  
you won't be"

He lay back relaxed.

"I'll go get your family, take care Inu Yasha" I said kissing his forehead again.

I stood and stopped at the door, turned back like I knew you should never do. His chest no longer rose and fell and I  
felt him pass.

"Good bye, I loved you" I whispered.

**.:FotL:.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaah, yeah hardly edited but you know how excited I get with a new chapter, don't bitch and  
complain about anything that needs editing or any ooc. Inu Yasha was a dying old man he will of course be  
out of character.**

**Note: Japense Suffix used at end of names if formal or what not, only other japanese title is Sango's, as  
Demon Hunter it did not sound right. I do know a fair amount of Japanese terms and all that but I chose  
not to have many in this fic. Its far too hard to have them all in and use them correctly as it is not my native  
language. Please do not send me comments on what words should be, because I will not use them and you  
will only get a snarky reply. **

**bows**

**Well anyway until next time.**


End file.
